The Power of the Gods
by Sdrive
Summary: The Egyptian God Cards have been destroyed and their spirits, along with their powers, have been sealed inside 3 different orbs. now it's up to Yugi and the Gang to get them back. But are they in for more than they can handle? 3rd Chap. Up
1. The God Cards Destroyed

Sdrive: Hello. I am going to try something in order to stop the bunching up that happenes in all of my stories. Well I hope that this will work.  
  
Shi: So, this is action/adventure, huh.  
  
Sdrive: Yup.  
  
Shi: How'd you get the idea.  
  
Sdrive: o_o, uh I was just thinking and playing with the idea and I got this story. I just hope I don't write myself into a block. Oh and this story will not follow the actual ending to the Battle City Finals. Yugi will not have any other Items except for his Puzzle. It has to be that way for the story to go the way it's supposed to. Sorry.  
  
Shi: I hope that people like this story.  
  
Sdrive: Who are you? *pulls of Shi's Mask*  
  
Tea: Aw man you found me out.  
  
Sdrive: 0_0. ok I'm freaked out now. Just enjoy the story.  
  
Tea: He Don't own it.  
  
It had just happened. Yami had just defeated Marik and claimed the Final Egyptian God Card. It had been a horribly long struggle but it was finally over.  
  
"How could I lose?" Marik asked  
  
"You don't trust in your deck." Yami said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Unfortunaltly that now ends the Battle City Tournament." Kaiba said very upset that he had lost his Egyptian God card, his duel with Yugi, and his pride. He was depressed. He didn't know what to do with his life any longer. After years of being the Champion, he didn't know what to do any longer. He had lost his Dueling Spirit. He was a mess. "Now we will land the Blimp and I want you all to leave."  
  
No one said a word for the rest of the blimp ride. There was a storm outside and it had been around ever since Kaiba and Yugi's duel. Kaiba refused to stop the Tournament and land the blimp because of a storm. He had wanted to defeat Yugi and claim Osiris for himself. He so wanted to be deemed number one duelist in the world again. His dreams were shattered into a million pieces. Just like his evil part was when they had first duel and Yugi rid him from all the evil.  
  
Yugi was sitting alone with Yami in his translucent form. He was looking at the three Egyptian God Cards he had one. He didn't know what to do with them. Maybe he should give them back to Isis. Just then he saw a huge bolt of ligtning and come down close to the Blimp. To close. Yugi got worried and ran out to go see Kaiba. On his way over the blimp shook violently and sent Yugi on his back. He ran in to see Kaiba and when he got there he saw that all was not well.  
  
"I've lost control of the blimp. Stupid storm. I'm going to have to try to."  
  
Kaiba didn't get a chance to finish. The Blimp got hit by a bolt of lightning and started spiraling down to the ground.  
  
"What's Happening?" Tea asked worried about everyone.  
  
"We've been hit!" Kaiba said struggling to get control of the Blimp but to no avail.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba Sir." Some guy in a suit said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We have a problem. If we don't land the blimp now and evacuate then we are all going to die. There is a fire in the gas chamber. If we don't get out now, when it reachs one of the gas tanks it will blow us sky high."  
  
By this time everyone was in the room and they heard what the suit just said. They all shared the same thought. Oh Shit.  
  
"All right, we have no time at all." Kaiba said. "All of you get one of those parachutes and jump out. I may hate you all but I don't want you dead. I'm not that egotistic."  
  
Every one could have disagreed with that statement but they didn't. They all grabbed a parachute and jumped out of the Blimp. Yugi was the last one in there. Just as Yugi got out the Blimp exploded. Yugi had just made it out with his life. But wasn't he forgetting something. THE EGYPTIAN GOD CARDS! He had left them in the room. "Shit!" yugi cursed to himself.  
  
As soon as he got to the ground he ran up to Isis. "I left the Egyptian God Cards in the blimp."  
  
"You WHAT!" Kaiba screamed looking like he was about to kill Yugi. The blimp came down and they all scrambled to get out of the burning blimps way. "I have to save them." Kaiba screamed.  
  
"It is no use" Isis said holding him back. "They are already burned. They are gone."  
  
"Wait what's that?" Ryou asked?  
  
It looked just like the Egyptian god monsters but there was something different. It looked like their spirits. Then three colored orbs appeared. One that was yellow, another that was red, and the last was blue. The Egyptian God Card's spirits went inside the orbss and the tree balls flew away in different directions.  
  
"It would appear that the God Cards' spirits can not be destroyed. I fear that we must find the orbs and then secure them.  
  
"I will help." Kaiba said. "My Helecopter will be of good use." And with that they all looked to the sky wondering what would happen next.  
  
Sdrive: Well that was the first chapter. I am so excited. Well. I have to go. It will get really adventourous with lots of danger and a Bakura with a lot of power. Well see ya later. Power to the Hikari's. 


	2. The Hunt Begins

Sdrive: Well here is the second chapter of my story Power of the God's.  
  
Shi: Ok most of your stories are ok but come on. The God Spirits can't be put..  
  
Sdrive: Quite You! Anyway. This story will be a very long story. The features of this story will get complicated and it might take a long time to write. I will apologize now for any inconvenience for loyal readers so now on with the fic.  
  
Yugi started to get worried. 'How were those orbs created?'  
  
"Don't be afraid young one" Yami said in his translucent form. "What ever happens we will be in it together." Just then a though occurred to Yugi.  
  
"Hey Kiaba?'  
  
"You're lucky I'm willing to talk to you right now. What is it?"  
  
"How are we going to find those orbs? All we know is the directions they went. We have no idea how far away they are. What if we can't find them?"  
  
Bakura's Millennium Ring started to glow at that moment and three of the prongs pointed out to three different directions. "Hey you guy's take a look at this." Bakura said. And all the others went and stood around Bakura and saw that his ring was pointing in three different directions.  
  
"That ring of yours is pointing in the directions that those orbs went. Your ring must be able to pinpoint each orb and lead us to them." Kaiba said very excited.  
  
"But how is that even possible?" The voice came from Yugi. "I thought that your ring could only pinpoint other Millennium Items."  
  
"I really don't know." Bakura said. Bakura really didn't know much about his Millennium Item. He only knew that it had a dark spirtit inside of it that liked to take control of him and that it could be used to track down the other Millennium Items. "But for whatever that it is doing this then I guess it is good that way we can find the orbs and then figure out what to do with them."  
  
"What can we do with them?" Yugi asked. "I mean what is the point of finding them?"  
  
"Stop being so naïve Yugi." Kaiba said sounding very upset. "First of all it is your fault that we have to go around doing this. Second of all, these orbs have the spirits of the three Egyptian God Cards in them. We have all seen what these God monsters can do as cards. If they get free they could go around destroying the world."  
  
Yugi looked very upset. He knew that he shouldn't have taken the Three God Cards out of his deck. He felt so ashamed and he couldn't bare to make eye contact with his rival.  
  
"Why don't ya stop pickin on Yug and start giving some answers." Joey said standing up for his friend.  
  
"HAHAHAHA, what a good dog you are Joey. Gaurding your owner. I would nevcer answer to you. Never."  
  
"Then answer to me." Everyone looked at Yugi but he was no longer standing there. The one who now took Yugi's Place was the Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh himself. Yami. "Why are you helping us? What's in it for you?"  
  
"HA, so know the spirit is talking. He's always there for little Yugi, just like Joey. Well if you must know then I will tell you. Do you remember the First Virtual World expeirienvce?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well, think of it as pay back for helping me out back there." Kaiba said. But the thoughts in his mind were different than those he spoke, much different. 'These fools actually think I'm going to help them for those purposes. But that isn't my plan at all. In all reality. I plan on creating the Egyptian God Cards again and then putting the ancient spirits' in my new cards and then hold all three Egyptian God Cards and become the most powerful duelist in the world again, HAHAHAHAHA'.  
  
"Well that is very considerate of you and we are grateful for your help." Yami said.  
  
"Fine, lets just start the search already, I don't have all year, I have a company to run."  
  
"I'm sorry but you'll just have to wait. The storm is still to dangerous to be riding in a metal helicopter or plain. In fact in retrospect, the loss of the Egyptian God Cards is not all Yugi's fault. If you had landed the blimp when we asked instead of going on and Dueling with Me and Yugi the Blimp would not have been hit by the storm, it would not have been destroyed, and the Egyptian God Cards would not be lost.  
  
Kaiba looked shocked. Yami was right. If it hadn't been for him wanting to Duel Yugi so bad then the God Cards might not have been destroyed. This started to trouble Kaiba but he just decided to shake it off for now. "That may be, but just don't make me mad or you might have a very long walk ahead of you." It sounded like a good insult but in reality he knew that it wouldn't work because with out that white haired kid's help there would be absolutely no way of being able to find the orbs before Yugi did. He knew that he would need their help. "I'm going to find a hotel for us all and then when the storm stops we will head out."  
  
With that Kiaba left to find a Hotel. Yugi, who had transformed back now, followed Kaiba and the others followed Yugi. They got to a Hotel and all got a room.  
  
Yugi was sitting on his bead talking to Yami very worried. "I have a bad feeling about all this. It just does not seem right. I have a feeling that something very bad is going to happen to us while we are searching for the orbs. And I'm scared of it."  
  
"Now don't worry Yugi" Yami said really calmly. "I have been sensing it too but we should not be afraid. Remember we now know how to summon our monsters from our cards just like Evil Bakura can. We will be fine. And we will be able to take on any dangers that should ensue us. Now please get some rest for tomorrow will be a big day.  
  
After that Yami went back into the Puzzle and Yugi fell asleep.  
  
"HAHAHA.I knew that you wouldn't be able to stop me" It was Bakura and he was standing over Yugi. But he looked different. He sounded different and his hair was more spiky. "And now, it is over." Bakura said. And with that he held up his hand and.  
  
Yugi woke with a start. 'What was that?' He thought to himself. 'It felt so, real' Yugi was very scared but he didn't want to wake his dear Yami. He laid back down and waited for sleep to come to him.  
  
In another room Bakura was having some trouble sleeping as well. 'Why is the Ring Pointing in the direction of the orbs?' He thought silently. 'Why?'  
  
---------------  
  
It was dawn and the storm had ended. Kaiba came banging on Yugi's Hotel room door. "If you don't wake up then we are leaving without you."  
  
Yugi woke up startled. He couldn't believe that he had actually fallen back asleep. He told Kaiba he would be out in a moment. He got his clothes on and grabbed the Puzzle. He walked out of the room to see that not only was Kaiba there, but Isis, Joey, Tea, Bakura, Tristan, and serenity were all standing there with him. "What are you doing here?" he asked Isis politly.  
  
"I must see to it that the God Card's spirits are back where they belong. I hope that you will not mind my company."  
  
"Oh, no, that's ok." Yugi said. Then he heard something. He looked up to see Kaiba's Helicopter coming down towards them. "How are we going to all fit in that helicopter?" Yugi asked Kaiba  
  
"There will be a second helicopter coming to pick up the rest of your friends. That helicopter will follow us. You will be in My helicopter along with the white haired kid.  
  
"His name is Bakura" Yugi said  
  
"I don't care what his name is. All I care about is that he can lead us to the orbs." And with that Kaiba motioned them into the Helicopter and the Helicopter took off.  
  
Bakura's Ring Began to glow and he looked down and saw that it was still pointing in the three different directions. "Which way should we go first?" Bakura asked. The Ring was pointing South, West and East.  
  
"We will go east first. And with that the helicopter went off to the east.  
  
(Kaiba's P.O.V.)  
  
This is not fun at all. Yugi keeps talking to himself and I'll be damned if that Brit, doesn't look extremely angry and cold. I don't know why I'm even putting up with them I should just take that kids ring and then use it to go find the orbs myself.  
  
"If you dare even do that then I am sure you will find a fate worse then death that will be brought upon you."  
  
Kaiba looked over to see the British teen was glaring angrily at him. Did he just read my mind? How is that possible. Don't think about it. Just let it be.  
  
(Bakura's P.O.V.)  
  
That fool doesn't realize that I still have the Millennium Eye. No one does. If he dares even think of taking the ring he will surly know what true pain is. These fools think that I am just the regular Bakura but they are wrong. Oh how they are wrong. The ring is pointing at the orbs for what reason even I know not. But with it acting so strangely I can't just sit around and watch I must find out for my self. Just then the one of the Rings prongs pointed down wards.  
  
"Excuse me." Yami Bakura said sounding perfectly like his hikari. "Umm the ring is now pointing down ward. I think our destination lies down in that forest." Finally I will be able to find out why the ring is being dragged toward the orbs.  
  
(Normal P.O.V.)  
  
The Ring had dragged them across the ocean to a dense forest. "I am guessing that we will have to land." Yami Bakura said.  
  
"We can't land. The Forest is too dense. The trees are too close. We would never be able to land the helicopter there." Kaiba said.  
  
"Well then I guess we will have to find a clearing and go from there."  
  
"The last clearing was 10 miles back."  
  
"Then I guess we will have a long walk."  
  
Kaiba wasn't happy about this but he knew that he had no other option. "We're turning around and finding a clearing" He told the other helicopter "And then we have to walk."  
  
Kaiba found the clearing and landed the Helicopter. They all got out and were standing in front of the forest. "You wait here. We might be a while so we are bringing the First aid supplies."  
  
"Yes Mr. Kaiba"  
  
The Ring was pointing into the forest. 'Soon, soon it will become clear' Yami Bakura thought to himself.  
  
They all stood looking into the forest. "Well lets do it" Yugi said.  
  
Sdrive: So that was the chapter. The Next chapter, Into the Forest, might take a while.  
  
Shi: Does that mean I get to go to sleep.  
  
Sdrive: No it means just the opposite.  
  
Shi: Ra Damn  
  
Sdrive: By the way, I'm sorry this took so long. I thought I already had this chapter up because I didn't have much left to write. Sorry. That and school projects put a hault to my writing for a week. Power to the Hikari's 


	3. Into the Forest

Sdrive: this is the next installment of my Power of the Gods story.  
  
Shi: So the Ring lead them, and now they are looking into a forest.  
  
Sdrive: Yep. And now for the Disclaimer  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh come on you foolish mortals. If he owned them would he really be writing it on Fanfiction and would I really have to be doing this. And besides since everyone on Fan fiction doesn't own anything then do you really think he's any different? Get on with the Story.  
  
Sdrive: righty o. Oh yeah. I'm going to call Yami Bakura Y. Bakura from now on. It just allows better writing speed. Enjoy  
  
------------  
  
The gang new that they would have a long walk ahead of them. If the ring had pointed down 10 miles forward then it might take them a while to get through the forest. Especially if they came across any tall grass or weeds.  
  
"One more thing" Kaiba said. "We have some swords in the back that we might need. We also have some signal flares incase we need help. Which I doubt."  
  
'For once Kaiba might be right' Yugi thought. 'Now that I know how to bring the monsters on my cards to life I can just use my cards to help.' "Um, if it's not to much to ask, can we keep Bakura away from the swords."  
  
"What?" Y. Bakura said sounding perfectly like Bakura. "Why do you want to keep me away from the swords?"  
  
"It's nothing against you Bakura, it's just I'm afraid that if your spirit comes out he might do unpleasant things with that sword."  
  
"I see." 'Just wait till I take control of the Puzzle, you will wish that I had a sword instead' Y. Bakura though Evilly.  
  
"Fine" Kaiba said. "Me and Yugi will take the swords, The dog can take the flares, and the rest of you losers can follow behind us with the exception of the Brit.  
  
"What did you call me?" Joey asked looking like he was about ready to kill Kiaba.  
  
"Just be glad I'm actually letting you hold something. Now if we can please get going."  
  
"Hey how are we gonna sleep? If it gets too dark then we need to have someway to sleep."  
  
"Fine, take the Backpacks and everything else in the back of the Helicopters. Then you two head back to Kaiba Corp. and restock the supplies and then come back and wait for us. Now if we can please get on with it." And with that Kaiba started marching off into the Forest.  
  
Kaiba's P.O.V.  
  
I can't believe that I'm stuck with these losers. All I want is to be the best there is. All I want is to be able to get these orbs without anything stopping me. I don't care if the others need sleep. I will just go on with out them.  
  
Yugi's P.O.V.  
  
This is not starting off good. Kaiba is the only one who is able to get us to the places that we need to go. And he's the one with some of the materials that we need. If we don't start getting along then he might leave us and go off to find them himself. We all need to stick together.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
They all started walking through the forest. They were all kind of testy so they didn't say anything to each other for a long time. They were probably walking for an hour until someone finally talked.  
  
"I'm hungry and I want to eat." Joey said to them.  
  
"Shut up dog."  
  
"You want to run that by me again?"  
  
"Please can we all just get along?" Tea asked.  
  
"Oh why don't you just go jump off a bridge because lets face it, no one likes you. Everyone just puts up with you because we hate to hear a dumb girl cry." Kaiba said.  
  
"I can't believe what I just heard" Tea said rather sadly. Her eyes became watery and first one Tear fell, and then another. She tried to be strong but she was having a hard time succeeding. "That isn't true Kaiba"  
  
"Oh yes it is. If any of these losers actually liked you, don't you think they would ask you out on a date?"  
  
This was too much for Tea, she couldn't hold on to her strength. She broke down and started crying. It was soft crying that made it so you could tell that she was hurt badly.  
  
"YUGIOH" Yugi said transforming into Yami. "Enough of that Kaiba! I can't believe that you would say something so hurtful. That is not true at all and you know it.  
  
"Well guess what Yugi, believe it, I have said it and that's that."  
  
"Tea" Yami said as he walked over to her slowly. "Tea, what Kaiba said was wrong and untrue. We all care very deeply for you. Without you we wouldn't be where we are today."  
  
"Yeah, Yugi's right Tea, don't listen to that idiot." Joey said. "You mean a lot to us. Remember when you dueled Mai for those star chips back at Duelist Kingdom. You were great. The only Reason Kaiba said that is because he's Jealous."  
  
"What?! Me Jealous! That's Preposterous." Kaiba Exclaimed  
  
"Well it's true; if you weren't jealous then you wouldn't have said that."  
  
"Oh really, and just what exactly am I jealous of?"  
  
"You're Jealous of the fact that we have a friend as good as Tea, Where you don't have any. All you have is your brother and your too busy to spend any real time with him. You can call me a dog all you want but it won't hide the fact that you have no friends."  
  
"Why would I even bother myself with 'friends'. I'm perfectly fine on my own and I don't need any one saying other wise. As long as I have Mokuba then I have no need for friends." And with that Kaiba started to walk ahead of them.  
  
"Tea, will you be ok?" Yami asked her.  
  
"Yes, thank you for sticking up for me, you were both very kind."  
  
"Hey don't mention it Tea" Joey said.  
  
"I think that maybe it's the heat." Tea said.  
  
In reality it was pretty hot in the forest. The forest was thickly covered in trees and grass and flowers. It was really nice but the heat just made it a bit to hard to keep cool. It wasn't helping the testiness of everyone.  
  
"Yes maybe it is." Yami said, and with that he transformed back into Yugi. "Come on, we have to hurry if we are going to catch up to Kaiba. And with that Yugi ran off after Kaiba. Joey started to follow but was stopped by Tea's hand.  
  
"I wanted to say thank you." Tea said and with that kissed Joey softly on the cheek.  
  
Joey turned red. He didn't know what to say about the kiss. "Um, uh." He couldn't find any words to describe how he felt. Tea just giggled and went off to follow the others.  
  
"Looks like someone likes you." Tristan said to Joey.  
  
Joey turned to look at him. He wanted to say something but he couldn't he was to lost in his own thoughts.  
  
Joey's P.O.V.  
  
What just happened? I can't believe that just really happened. Here I though I like Mai but, Tea seems really nice too. What am I thinking? Tea's just my friend where as, Where as what? What does that leave Mai as? She's a friend to. But she's more of a, girlfriend? Oh I'm so confused. I don't know what to think. Well I know one thing. I can't just stand here I have to go find them.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Joey started running to catch up with the group. He came to a fork in the rode. "Oh man this isn't good. Which way do I have to go?" Joey couldn't make up his mind which way to go. So he made his decision easier by guessing. "hmm lets see, Enie meany miny mo, catch a tiger by the toe, if he holla's let em go. Enie meany miny, mo. Well I guess I'm going right. Here it goes.  
  
"Hey you guy's" Yugi started. "Has anyone seen Joey?"  
  
"Why do you worry about that dog. He's no good to anyone. The only things he's good for is to protect his master. Unfortunately he's not a good listener and he doesn't listen to me."  
  
"Kaiba cut it out." Yugi said starting to defend his friend but got cut off when they heard screaming coming from behind them. "what was that?"  
  
"It sounded like the dog and it sounded like he was in trouble."  
  
"We'd better go see what's wrong." Tea said.  
  
"Why? It's only going to delay the task at hand."  
  
"Kaiba, I used to think that every one had some good in them. But your starting to make me feel different." Yugi said.  
  
"Yugi's right!" Bakura said "If you don't start getting a better attitude then we might just go on without you. Come on Yugi, we'd better go see what's wrong." And with that they went to go see what was wrong and left Kaiba to stand there by himself.  
  
"Losers" Kaiba said and then started walking slowly after them not wanting to lose his chance to find the orbs.  
  
While they were running Y. Bakura was thinking to himself. 'I have to act like my stupid Hikari if I'm ever going to pull this off.'  
  
They kept running with Yugi in the lead. Just then Yugi stopped suddenly making Tristan stop suddenly. The rest of the gang wasn't so fortunate. They all ran into Joey and fell down. Tristan looked up to see why Yugi had stopped. What he saw made him freeze in fear. Joey was bending down on his knees, his right arm bloody, and standing in front of him was a huge bear.  
  
"JOEY" Yugi cried out to his friend. The bear turned around and saw the new humans. "Whoops", Yugi said.  
  
"Yugi you idiot." Kaiba said.  
  
The bear turned to go attack them.  
  
"I'm afraid there is only one thing that I can do now. I use my Millennium Puzzle to bring the Dark Magician to the real world. Dark Magician, attack the bear."  
  
The Dark Magician went up to the bear and shot a beam of magic out of it's staff and hit the bear dead on. The bear ran away and left Joey to sit there bleeding. The others ran up to Joey's side and got some of the medical supplies out of the first aid kit. They bandaged up Joey's arm and set off again in the right direction.  
  
As they walked the sun started to go down. It was getting dark and they all were feeling pretty tired after the days events. They all stopped to set up camp. Kaiba was getting pretty mad at them all for wanting to give up so early. He was mad. He wanted to continue, and he had told them this but they fired back with that they were all taking a break and if he didn't like it then he could run the risk of going in the wrong direction.  
  
They all got into their tents and went to sleep for the night. Well almost all. Joey stayed up and was looking out into the forest. He remembered that they had passed a small lake a little while back so he backtracked and went to go sit by the lake.  
  
Joey's P.O.V.  
  
Wow, this is a very pretty lake, the way the moon shines down and makes the water sparkle. I can't get over that kiss. It wasn't a big kiss or anything. I mean it's not like she kissed me on my lips. But still it did feel really nice. But then I have Mai to think about. Me an Mai have been friends for a while now. So it doesn't seem so wrong, where as me and Tea have been friends almost all my life. But, that doesn't seem wrong either. I really like Tea, but I also like Mai. I guess I have a decision to make.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
And with that Joey sat to wonder what he would do.  
  
-----  
  
It was morning when Yugi was woken up by a rather violent shaking. He opened his eyes to see Kaiba standing there looking down at him.  
  
"Let's go." He said. "We couldn't see it before because it was so dark but there's a temple not too far from here and the Brit's ring is practically forcing him toward it. I have a feeling that the first Orb isn't so far away."  
  
"Oh, Ok." Yugi said.  
  
Yugi got out seeing everyone was waiting for him. Joey looked like he had a lot on his mind and Yugi would have liked to ask him what he was thinking about but decided he didn't want to make everyone wait any longer than they already had. Yugi packed everything up and then they were on their way to the temple.  
  
They Reached the Temple in about an Hour. The temple wasn't much for lookd. Time had worn the temple down so that it was barely standing and it was missing a lot of stones. They walked through the old temple carefully making sure that they didn't set off any traps. They didn't think that the temples traps, if there were any, would be active anyway but they weren't going to take the chance. They came up to a tall amount of steps. The ring was fiercely pointing upward at the steps. Y. Bakura finally dropped the act and ran up the steps. "At last" he said.  
  
"Bakura wait" Yugi called after as he went up after Bakura with the rest of them following them.  
  
Y. Bakura reached the top of the steps and looked. On the ground was the red orb. "Finally"  
  
"Bakura wait!" Yugi called.  
  
It was too late, Y. Bakura picked up the Orb. Instantly Red light was formed around him. "I, I, I am absorbing the Spirit of Osiris, into my body. This is amazing. I feel more power than I have ever felt. I feel the power of the God in fused with in me.  
  
"Oh no" Yugi said.  
  
"The world is mine for the taking, HAHAHAHAHA" 


	4. The Puzzle VS The Ring

Sdrive: Hey hey hey, I couldn't leave you all hanging could I? It wouldn't have been the polite thing to do. So without further adue, I present to you Power of the Gods.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it?  
  
------------  
  
"What just happened?" Tea asked Nervously.  
  
"It seems that by touching the Orb, The spirit of Osiris went inside of Bakura, therefore giving Bakura the power of the god." Yugi said. "And it also seems that the Bakura that you see before you is not the nice loving Bakura that we know. It's his other Spirit!"  
  
"But I thought that he was gone!"  
  
"You fools, I was never really gone. I have been hiding inside of the Puzzle all this time. When your friend Bakura got the Ring back I went back in and resided within him. And then I searched throughout the Shadow Realm and found the rest of my spirit. I brought myself back into one and I have been the one who has leaded you on this journey the whole time. HAHAHAHAHA"  
  
"YUGIOH" Yugi cried and allowed Yami to take control. "Tomb Robber! You have mis lead us, prepare for your punishment.  
  
"I don't think so, Pharaoh, for if you have not yet noticed, I have the power of a god inside of me. And that makes me stronger than you."  
  
"Ha, I bet you don't even now all of Osiris's powers. Unfortunately for you, Osiris's power is based on the number of cards in you hand and,"  
  
Yami didn't get the chance to finish because Y. Bakura started to grow redder. He threw out his hand and a blast or orange, red, gold came shooting right out of Y. Bakura's hand and blasting Yami right in the middle of his body.  
  
"ARRRRRRRR" Yami got thrown backwards and right over the stairs and landed flat on his back, on the stone floor below, bleeding and unconscious.  
  
"Yugiiiiiiii," Tea cried out.  
  
"Oh no" Joey said.  
  
"What the hell?" Kaiba began "How the hell did you do that."  
  
"Do you remember what Osiris did to my host?" Y. Bakura asked.  
  
"Of course I remember, those fools wanted me to stop the tournament because of him."  
  
"Well, The pharaoh just got hit by the true force of the God Card's spirit. Not some faky, cheap, holographic image."  
  
"Faky! Cheap! You are going down" Kaiba raced up the steps about to hit Y. Bakura when Y. Bakura thrust out his hand again and anther beam hit Kaiba and sent him flying off the stairs just like Yami.  
  
"Kaiba oh no." Tea Called out.  
  
"Does, any one else want to test my power?" Y. Bakura asked.  
  
Just then Yami started to get stir. He tried to stand up but it was hard for him. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to stand for long. He was losing a lot of blood. He looked over to see, Kaiba was in an even worse shape than Yami. "Tomb Robber you will not get away with this!" Yami yelled at him.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Y. Bakura Mocked.  
  
"This!" Yami pulled out his deck. He picked up his first card and using the powers of the Milliennium Puzzle he brought the creature on the card to life. "I bring forth my Dark Magician to Vanquish you." Yami yelled up at him.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I think I will fire this blast so that you can see how much I don't know about the Egyptian God Cards." Y. Bakura thrust his hand out and shot a blast of energy that hit the Dark Magician. There was a cloud of dust the blew around everyone and when it cleared things did not look good.  
  
The Dark Magician, was still there, but he looked greatly weakened. He was standing there, gasping for breath.  
  
"No, What have you done Tomb Robber?" Yami shouted at him.  
  
"I learned that one of Osiris's special powers is that he can weaken his opponent when it is first summoned. After that it is simple to defeat them. And now say good bye to your most Valued Monster, And once he is gone I will kill you, and your friends." Bakura Thrust out his arm and the energy beam went flying straight for the Dark Magician.  
  
"Not so fast Tomb Robber!" Yami Cried. "I will bring forth anther card, Magical Hat's!"  
  
A large magician hat covered the Dark Magician and split into four different hats just as the energy blast made contact with the spot where the magician once stayed. The Blast hit a hat and it disappeared.  
  
"Ha, it seems I have ruined your plan." Yami said mockingly.  
  
"HAHAHAHA, you fool. This is not a duel. Nothing is to stop me from just attacking all those hats at once. I just have to sweep a beam across from one end to the other. I don't have to take a turns with you." And as he spoke he thrust out his hand and allowed another beam to fly out. He moved the beam along until he destroyed the first two hats. He had it keep going when Yami cried out.  
  
"Dark Magician Jump!!!"  
  
The Fabled Magician jumped out of the last hat, just as it was destroyed.  
  
"It seems I didn't underestimate you did I?" Yami asked. "Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
The Dark Magician held up his wand. He pointed it down at Y. Bakura and a large green, energy blast shot out of it hitting Y. Bakura Dead on.  
  
There was some dust and when it cleared, Y. Bakura was still standing there smirking and dusting off his shirt. "Oh my, did I just get bit by a fly? That didn't affect me at all. Now let's see what I can do to you." He called out to the Dark Magician as he yet again fired an energy blast.  
  
The blast was just about to hit the Dark Magician when two strange, cylinders appeared. Y. Bakura looked down at Yami to see the Millennium Puzzle glowing and Yami holding yet another card in his hand. The energy blast went into one cylinder and then out of the other. The blast went right at Y. Bakura. Y. Bakura jumped out of the way right before the blast hit him. When he landed he was furious. "What the hell was that?" He demanded.  
  
"I thought you would know. It was my magical Cylinders. It deflected your blast right back at you."  
  
"Maybe but now your cylinders are gone and you don't have anything to protect yourself with. And now it is time to destroy you." And with that Y. Bakura Shot out another blast. It was about to hit him when it dissolved away. "What!?! I can't move, I can't move."  
  
"That's right. I have trapped you inside of my Spellbinding Circle Trap."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA you fool. That won't last very long." Bakura began to glow a bright red and then the glow erupted from his body destroying the Circle of magic that had ensnared him. "And now that your puny defenses are gone for sure now, I will destroy you." And with those words Bakura thrust his hand forward and the biggest energy blast of all came flying down.  
  
Yami's puzzle started to glow just as all of them were hit by the blast of energy.  
  
Tea's P.O.V.  
  
I can't believe it. Bakura used to be the kindest person. Always thinking of others. But now his evil spirit has taken over and he is about to kill us all. Please. Bakura. Pain sweeps over my body. And I start to fall unconscious. In the back of my mind, while everything goes black I think, 'maybe it's better this way'.  
  
Y. Bakura's P.O.V.  
  
The fools they actually thought they could stop me. The Pharaoh has been knocked out of his host's body. They are all lying there bleeding. Hopefully they are all dead. They didn't stand a chance against me. I could just as well go down there right now and steal the Puzzle. But why? There would be no point to it now. I have the power of a god. I am the most powerful being in the world now. Why waste my time with the Millienium Items? Although, then again, if I had those and the god's powers no one could ever stop me. I will leave them here. Even if they did survive there is no way they will be able to find the other orbs before me. Then I will kill them for sure and steal the power of the items. HAHAHAHAHA  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Y. Bakura was looking down at his handy work. All of a sudden he jumped into the air. But he didn't fall. "Ah just as I suspected. Since I have the powers of the SKY Dragon It makes perfect since that I can fly. I will use my powers to find the other orbs." And with that Y. Bakura flew out of sight.  
  
Yugi just lied there. His eyes slowly opened. He looked around slowly. He noticed that Bakura was gone. Everyone was unconscious, and bleeding. Bleeding badly. He couldn't retain conciousness for much longer. Two things came into his mind however, before he fell. 'Yami made the ultimate sacrifice by draining his soul to try to keep us safe.' And the second thing that went through his mind. 'the evil spirit will pay.' And with that he fell down into blackness.  
  
-------  
  
Sdrive: Well that is all. I hope you all liked it. I'm so evil putting in a cliff hanger. Tell me something. Should I let Tea live? No matter what you all say I have the ideas for the next chapter in my head. It will help with the quest. I just want to know what you all think. I'm pretty sure you all want her to die but..I figure it's just polite to ask anyway. Shi Que the reviews  
  
Shi: oh fine. Today's reviews have been brought to you today by the letter o and the number 8. and from Tea haters like you.  
  
Sdrive: Thanks  
  
Silver Dragon, Iron Claws: I guess you now know how he combated that. Even though it was Yami. Thanks for telling me about the update. I can't say that I have only because I haven't heard of the Matrix Fanfiction  
  
Ry-the Dark/Mystical Elf: I just thought it would be neat to see what would happen if I mixed the two. I also thought it would give Joey a more mature look on life. By having to think about two different factors of friendship between Mai and Tea. Although I didn't originally intend it that way, I think it makes Joey look a bit more mature. And yes I am crazy. If you don't believe me just read my humor fics.  
  
Zenryo: Get better Ra Damn You. Tell Midori I said thanks. For both the compliment and hitting Isanai with a oak tree. Get better and write more.  
  
Nari-chan: I am trying to keep Seto true to character. Maybe I did over do it just a bit. I will try harder to make him a bit nicer. Thank you for the nice review.  
  
Mina Chan AMD: Here's the end to my glorious cliff hanger. Only to find a new cliff hanger, hahaha. Ok enough of that. Seto will keep calling Joey a dog, mutt, ect. I don't think he will call Bakura a Brit much more though. After what just happened to him.  
  
Sdrive: Well that's all. I have to go start writing the next chapter. Until next time. Power to the Hikari's 


	5. Healed

Sdrive: I don't have much to say right now. Got to write.  
  
Shi: Don't make me say it.  
  
{.} Flash back  
  
[.] Mind link between Yugi and Yami  
  
Also, I know that the Necklace probably can't do what it did, but for this story I figured it had to.  
  
----------  
  
Yugi woke up. He looked around and saw that he was lying down on a white bed. He had lot of bandages all over him. He had tubes going into his nose, hands, and a few other places. There were machines all around him, beeping machines. He realized that he was in a hospital. He tried to stand up but over whelming pain swept across his body. He instantly fell back on the bed. He got up a bit slower this time to get a better look around. There was a TV hanging from a rod on the ceiling. There was a remote right next to him and the Puzzle on a bedside stand.  
  
The Puzzle!!! Y. Bakura hadn't taken it. 'Why didn't he take it?' Yugi asked himself. He felt so helpless and cold. Yami was gone. Yugi tried to relay the events of what had happened.  
  
{[Yugi, Y. Bakura is about to destroy us all. The puzzle's power will not be able to save everyone. I must drain my own soul away, if we have any chance of saving anyone.]  
  
[But, Yami, I can't beat him without you.]  
  
[You will have the puzzle. If you can get the other orbs. You will stand a chance.]  
  
Yami combined his spirit with the power of the puzzle and drained it away. It kept against a lot of the blast. But not enough to stop the blast from hitting them all with a lot of force.}  
  
'Yami gave himself up for us, now it is our turn to avenge him.' Yugi thought to himself.  
  
Just then the door opened and Seto Kaiba wheeled himself into the room. Seto Kaiba was sitting in a wheel chair. He was muttering something that sounded like, "damn Brit, broke my legs, when I get hold of, Oh Yugi you are awake. Good. To me this news I have brings me much rejoice. To you, maybe not so much."  
  
"What is wrong Kaiba?" Yugi started to ask a little worried now.  
  
"Tea is dead."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"The Hospital couldn't save her. Everyone else is alive and recovering. But Tea is dead."  
  
Yugi couldn't believe what Kaiba had just said. He didn't think it was possible. Tea was one of his best friends. He didn't see how that could be. Yugi was silent for a few moments, when there was a knock on the door. Yugi looked over to see Malik walking into the room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Yugi Demanded from Malik.  
  
"I came to see how you were doing."  
  
Yugi reached across the Bed to grab the puzzle.  
  
"Don't worry; I'm not here to take the puzzle. Quite the Contrary I'm here to help you. You see, I had been under the influence of my darker half this whole time. He had made me eviler than I really am. Until the day that he finally broke out. I thank you for dueling him and setting me free. I learned about the Tomb Robber and Osiris when I came in and saw Kaiba. Kaiba told me about what happened. I brought someone that I thought might be able to help you."  
  
Yugi heard some more footsteps. When he looked to the door he saw a new figure standing there. A female figure!! It was Isis.  
  
"Isis what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.  
  
"My Necklace sensed that something like this would happen. I never in my wildest dreams thought that the Egyptian God Cards would be destroyed and that the evil spirit from the ring would get one of the most powerful Egyptian spirits there are. We don't have much time. The evil spirit will most likely go for the nearest one. Although I can't get an exact location I have a good idea for where the next orb is. We must hurry."  
  
"But, how can we stop him. With the condition that we are in right now, and Yami being," Yugi tried to choke down a tear and be brave, but he was having a difficult time.  
  
"It is unfortunate about our Pharaoh. But we must be strong. He gave up his life for us. Now it is our turn to return the favor. I sensed a disturbance in the mystic alignment when our Pharaoh drained his soul. But that is not important. He did it so that you all would not die. And he succeed. He gave us a second chance. Now let us take advantage of this second chance. I need all of you in the same room. Let us go gather the others. We will return soon."  
  
Yugi sat in wait for about 5 minutes and then Isis, Kaiba, and Marik retuned with Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity. "I will now use the powers of my Millennium Necklace to heal you all. It is unfortunate about poor Tea. My Necklace will only be able to heal, it can't, bring back to life. I am sorry. If we don't fight for just Yami, then let us also fight for Tea. And now the process will begin." Isis put her hand up to her Necklace and then a bright flash of light was emitted from the Necklace. When the flash died down they were all healed and the medical equipment that had been on Yugi was now off of him. Yugi sat up and put the puzzle on around his neck.  
  
"Thank you Isis. Come on everyone, we have to go get the other orbs. That will be the only way to beat Y. Bakura"  
  
"My necklace is sensing a large amount of mystical energy somewhere deep inside, the Pacific Ocean, Closer to the American Part. We must hurry. Kaiba, I trust that you have a submersible."  
  
"Umm.."  
  
{"You have made a big mistake today Mr. Kaiba."  
  
"I have changed the Direction of this company Nesbit. Your Lab had no place for the new Kaiba Corp."  
  
"But Sir, I have made all of Kaiba Corps, Best Battle ships.'  
  
"We make games now, not vehicles for battle and unless you can show me what you have to offer to the new Kaiba Corp you'll find your self without a job}  
  
"Kaiba?"  
  
"Hmm, oh yes. I kept one of Nesbit's old Submarines when I destroyed his lab. Mokuba liked to go Scuba Diving every once in a while and Nesbit designed the best Submarines there were. I kept the very best one out of all of them and destroyed the rest. We had better hurry if we plan on trying to find orb. That Crazy British kid is or probably has gone on his way after it. Lets go."  
  
At the Submarine:  
  
"Wow this thing is huge" Serenity exclaimed.  
  
"Nesbit may have not have had much use to the new and improved Kaiba Corp but when it came down to making a Submarine he did a really impressive job, this, even I must admit."  
  
"Serenity, I want you to stay here, I don't want to see you get hurt ever again.'  
  
"She Won't be dog. Like I said, this submarine is the best one Nesbit ever designed. It has a small mini hospital in it, An all you can eat buffet, nice big rooms for sleeping in, and is the fastest Submarine there is."  
  
"But I thought Nesbit was only interested in making vehicles that could strike you down hard and strike you down fast." Yugi Thought out loud.  
  
"That may be so, but, he was also thought that if you were going to be able to strike them down hard and fast, you had to be well rested and well relaxed. That is why this is as big as it is. He was a terrific employee for the old Kaiba Corp but he had no place for the new one. Now lets get going. If we want to stop the Psycho from getting the orb we will have to go now."  
  
They all got onto the sub and within minutes that were out into the ocean. They were going really fast but that didn't matter because unless they knew where the orb was, going fast meant nothing. They were starting to get restless when they thought they saw a blue light coming from deeper down in the ocean. "Lets go take a look and find out what that is. It might be the orb" Yugi said.  
  
The sub went down farther and they saw the Blue Orb.  
  
Just then they saw that Y. Bakura was swimming down towards the orb.  
  
"I have to stop him" Yugi said. "I can use the Puzzle to protect me from drowning." And with that Yugi jumped out of the escape hatch.  
  
---------  
  
Sdrive: What will happen. I don't know. I haven't figured that out yet. Please Review. Power to the Hikari's. 


	6. The Puzzle VS The Ring Rematch

Sdrive: Well after re-reading this story, I can safely say that I know where we are and that I know how to progress from here.  
  
Linda: Yay!.  
  
Sdrive: Ok, quick introductions for those of you who don't know, that would be all of you except for Zenryo, the Belated Peace Writer, and Otaku Sarri. Ok, Linda, my anger, Fuuten, my insanity, Ricenmei, my intelegence (not that fond of him, just joking) Kyoshen, my negativity, and Selaya, my shy, compasionate side. There you go. And of course Shi, but he is not part of my personalities.  
  
Shi: Damn right!  
  
Sdrive: Alright. That is them. On to my story. Oh yeah, I would of posted this sooner, but I was afraid that if I did anything before Masters was completly re-editited then Masters would be taken off. Ok so hear ya go.  
  
Disclaimer: Um, it's me, Selaya, we don't own it, I sure wish we did. And I feel really bad about Tea, but i'm sure she'll be ok worried face won't she?  
  
------  
  
Yugi had just jumped out of the submarine. He used the Puzzle to create an air bubble around him. He swam down trying to beat Y. Bakura to the orb. Y. Bakura noticed this and he was stunned. "You! How did you survive? You should be dead. I'll show you!" He put his hands close together and they formed a ball of energy. The ball let out streams of light from it's sphere. He let loose the energy right at Yugi.  
  
"Nice try Tomb Raider! I combine these two cards together! Kuriboh and Multiply!" Suddenly tens of thousands of Kurbioh's appeared and took the blast head on.  
  
"Damn you, fine! I will just grab the next orb!" And with that Y. Bakura swam down the orb.  
  
"I have to stop him!" Yugi grabbed card from his deck and it started to glow. "Great White, go stop the Tomb Raider!" The Great White appeared and he swam down to try to intercept the Evil Spirit. "Now's my chance!" Yugi recalled the Kuriboh's and swam down towards the orb. He didn't get far before he heard an explosion and looked to see a bunch of disentegrated bones falling to the bottom of the ocean and Y. Bakrua swimming down faster than ever. 'No! He's going to beat me!' Yugi tried to swim as fast as he could but to no avail. He could see the orb in site and he saw Y. Bakura just seconds away from getting it. He focused all his energy into the Puzzle. The Sennen Symbol started to glow on his forehead and his hair started waving with in the water. He formed a golden ball in his hand and let it's power loose going strait towards the ancient spirit.Y. Bakura noticed the oncoming blast and swirved away from the blast letting the orb take on the full blast of it being blasted away from where it once layed.  
  
"You fool, you are only delaying your...YOU! Your supposed to be gone forever!"  
  
"You wish Tomb Robber!" said an all to familiar voice. Yugi was a bit taller and he had a deeper voice. Yugi appeared next to him in translucent form. Yami! You're ok! "Yes, and now we must stop Y. Bakura!" Alright partner, let's do it! In his mind Yugi was thinking, 'Now if we only had Tea back.' Yami pulled the Great White from his deck again and brought it forth. "Great White! I need you to help me get to the orb before the Tomb Raider." The Great White nodded and allowed Yami to climb on top of it's back and it took off at a high speed.  
  
Y. Bakura had just gotten back on track to finding the orb when he saw the Pharaoh riding on another of those blasted sharks going right past him. "You will not excape from me!" Y. Bakura's aura flared up and took off at an exeptional speed. He got closer to the two and brought forth an Electircal Ball of energy and blasted it towards the two.  
  
Yami noticed the oncoming ball of electricity and slid off Great White just as the electrical ball came in contact with Great White and electrocuting it to death. "You will have to do better than that!" Yami called back as the Sennen Symbol glowed brighter and he let loose another golden ball of energy. Y. Bakura let out his own power and the two collided together creating an underwater explosion. The two brothers were both flown backwards from the direction they had let loose their attacks. Yami was blown backwards going down a bit farther. His back connected with something spherical and suddenly he was being incased with a blue aura and he felt power coursing through his body. He was gaining the power of the Obelisk of Torment!  
  
"NO!" Y. Bakura said as he watched his nemesis gaining the power that should have been his. "It matters not! I still have the strongest power out of the two of us."  
  
"That may be but I have the strongest Sennen Item out of the two of us, so there for I'd say we are equals."  
  
"You fool! I have had my powers longer and I have been able to use the powers of my Item longer than you. We are far from equals." Y. Bakura formed another ball of energy and flung it at his brother.  
  
Yami brought the power that he just inhabited to good use. He shot off a blue blast of energy from his hand to counter the attack. "Give up Tomb Robber, you will be unable to defeat me!"  
  
"That is what you think Atem, but remember this, I have the powers of the Sky Dragon. I am in every way stronger than you could ever hope to be!" Suddenly from his back Dragonic Wings formed on Y. Bakura. They grew big and powerful. His hands soon became claws and his feet turned into claws that ripped through his shoes tearing them to shreds. His body grew more muscular and his aura pulsed around him. Particles of energy started swirling right in front of him creating a ball of energy larger than his previous ones. "You won't survive this Atem!" He called over the noise of the energy. "I'll see you in Hell!" And with that he let loose the blast and it went head on for Yami.  
  
Yami's aura flared up around him, he became muscular and his fist started glowing a bright blue. The Sennen Symbol was blaring madly atop his forehead. "I think NOT!" he cried as he brought his fist right into the on coming blast. There was a huge explosion and Y. Bakura started laughing hysterically.  
  
"BWHAHAHA, that fool, he destroyed himself, HAHAHAHAH.WHAT?!" Suddenly he was hit by a dark blue burst of energy that sent him flying backwords. "What the hell was that?" He looked on to see his brother standing there perfectly unharmed. "YOU! How did you survive?"  
  
"Simple, like I said between us I have the more powerful Item. And I may have the weakest of the three Egyptian God Monsters but remember, you only have the SECOND strongest. Therefore we are still considered equals. And besides, Obelisk's power is in its strength and it's ability to take attacks head on. Face it Tomb Raider, you cannot defeat me, so why don't you just surrender and give up your foolish delusions of victory?"  
  
"You fool, why should I give up so easily, when there is still one final Spirit to assimilate? Once the spirit of the Winged Dragon of Ra is mine, I will be all powerful and there will be nothing you can do to stop me!" Y. Bakura's wings folded in on him and he shot up through the ocean. "We'll meet again Atem!"  
  
---------  
  
"Why did we surface anyway Kaiba?" Joey was asking.  
  
"You mutt, your as smart as you are brainless, this submarine may be a good high tech vehicle, but we are dealing with the powers of Egypitan GODS here! You saw that first explosion, if we stayed within that vicinity, this entire submarine could have been destroyed and that would mean we would die you idiot. I don't understand why they." He was cut off as he saw what looked like a sea demon appear out of the water. When the wings opened up he realized who it was. "How.how did he become like that?"  
  
Marik suddenly pulled out his Sennen Rod and a card from his deck. He flung the card in the air and watched it spin, he twirled the Rod in his hands. "Lava Golem, lend me your power, by my powers I Marik command you! RELEASE!" He then brought the Rod down on the card so that the part with the Sennen Symbol was shining down on the card. The card sparked to life and the Lava Golem appeared and trapped Y. Bakura within a large cage.  
  
"BWHAHAHAHA, Marik you fool!" Y. Bakura formed an energy blast within his hands and destroyed the cage. He flew out of it and created another of the huge balls of energy. He fired it at the Lava Golem and the Golem fell into the ocean and automatically hardened. "You should have known better than to try to stop me. For that." He started forming the blast that had nearly killed them all the first time, ".you will pay!" He released the blast. It was heading to towards the ship and was about to destroy the entire submarine when a huge tornado appeared out of nowhere and saved them all. "What?" Suddenly Yami came up behind Y. Bakura and prepared to punch him with his glowing hand.  
  
"OBELISK PUNCH!!!" Yami called out. Y. Bakura turned his head just as Yami's fist came down into his face.  
  
Y. Bakura folded his wings just as he was thrown right into the ocean itself. Suddenly a blast of electricity came right up and blasted Yami out of the sky. Yami fell into the ocean as well. Y. Bakura shot out of the ocean laughing. "You fool, you will no longer delay me!" And with that Y. Bakura unfolded his wings and took off with the Sennen Ring glowing madly around his neck.  
  
Yami came out of the ocean depths and landed on the submarine's hull. He opened the entrance hatch and climbed in. He no longer had the Sennen Symbol glowing on his forehead and his body was no longer as muscular. He walked towards the group where they were all astonished to see him. "What?" He said with his famous smile in place. "Surprised to see I'm still alive?"  
  
"You were.unbelievable." Kaiba said almost speechless.  
  
"Why thank you Kaiba." Yami said still smiling. "Hey, where is Tea?"  
  
"Tea's.dead." Joey said quietly.  
  
"What! We need to save her!"  
  
"How can we do that?" Serenity asked. "She's, well, you know."  
  
"It's still possible to save her. Osiris symbolizes Life and Death. If we can get that power back from the Tomb Robber, we may be able to save her."  
  
"Then let's do it!" Joey said.  
  
"Yes, let's try it." Serenity said filled with hope.  
  
"You morons," Kaiba said coldly.  
  
"What is it now Kaiba?" Yami asked.  
  
"You have no clue how to find them, luckly for all of you, ever since that Brit took off like that, I had my Kaiba Corp Tracking team tracking the power of the Winged Dragon Of Ra. I knew that since he had Osiris, we would need more power." Kaiba pressed the KC on the collar of his trench coat and contacted his Tracking Team. "Kaiba here, where is the Orb that has the most amount of energy output?"  
  
They all listened as the man on the intercom spoke to them. "We have been tracking the orb and it seems that it is in the depths of space. And there is a slight problem."  
  
"What is it?" Kaiba demanded.  
  
"We have been tracking it's speed, it's path, and we have pinpointed where it will go."  
  
"And?" Kaiba asked annoyed.  
  
"It's heading straight for the sun. If you don't get it before it reaches the sun then you will have no chance at all of ever getting it ever again."  
  
"Get us a space shuttle from NASA that will be ready for us in 5 hours. We are going to head to America. Get us a high speed jet that will get us to NASA, if you screw this up, you can say good bye to your jobs. All of you," and with that Kaiba dissconected. "Let's go, full speed ahead!" And with that they cranked up the engine and took off at incredible speeds.  
  
------  
  
Sdrive: So there you go, the next instalment of Power of the Gods, I hope you all enjoyed it. I know I certantly enjoyed writing it. For some reason, this fic seems to be the one that sounds the best. Probably becuase I take this one serously and I don't let too many jokes excape. Plus I try to keep it as close as I can to the true show form. However, if any of you can find the Hidden CCS referance and if you are REALLY good and you can find the hidden Spider man referance, then you get Extra credit.Hope you all liked this chapter, and if you didn't, then watch me care.  
Power to the Hikari's 


End file.
